Transcripts/Putting Your Hoof Down
rings : Fluttershy: Lunch time! Who's hungry? : chittering : Fluttershy: Plenty for everypony. Slow down, sweetie. giggles : Angel: on ground : Fluttershy: Here you go, Angel bunny. : Angel: thumping : Fluttershy: Okay, Mister Picky-pants, you win. Carrots, lettuce and apples, yum-yum-yum! : crash : Fluttershy: What? But... Well then, what will you eat? I'm not sure I can even make that. Well... I don't want you to starve... Oh, are you sure I can't tempt you with a nice crisp piece of– : smack : Fluttershy: sighs I'll make your special recipe. : song : Fluttershy: Hmm, let's see. Asparagus. Excuse me, um, I think you just stepped in front of me? Excuse me, I think you made a mistake? You see I was actually here first and– : Lucy Packard: Sorry, didn't notice you there. : Fluttershy: I know. : Sand Trap: chuckles : Fluttershy: Oh, pardon me, sir– : Sand Trap: Yes, what? : Fluttershy: I think you just cut in front of me. : Sand Trap: A cut of celery? But– this is the asparagus stand! : Fluttershy: I said ear trumpet I think you just cut in front of me. : Sand Trap: Ohoh, no need, dearie, I'm already in front! : Fluttershy: I noticed. : "Turf": in ...And I was like, 'Oh, wow.' : Fluttershy: Hey! : "Turf": Would you mind moving back? You're in my personal space. : Fluttershy: But– : "Surf": Seriously, do you need your asparagus so badly? Get a life. : Fluttershy: Oh, okay. There's no rush. : Rarity: Fluttershy, you mustn't let them treat you that way. : Fluttershy: Oh, it's-it's really no big deal... : Pinkie Pie: It's bigger than big. It's double big. You are a pony with a problem. : Fluttershy: What problem? Oh, go right ahead, Pinkie Pie. You first. : Pinkie Pie: Right there! That's the problem. : Rarity: You've got to stop being such a doormat. : Fluttershy: A doormat? : Rarity: A pushover, darling. You've got to stand up for yourself, promise us. : Fluttershy: Oh, okay. I promise. Oh! Good! : clinking : Fluttershy: Oh, that's okay, I don't mind. : Rarity: Watch and learn. Hold it right there, Mister small and handsome. : Gizmo: Uh, who, me? : Rarity: Oh, of course you. Nopony ever called you handsome before? : Gizmo: Uhh, that'd be a big no. : Rarity: Oh, well, they should! How about flexing some of your muscles for me? gasps Oh, my heavens! Do you think a strong, handsome stallion such as yourself could give my friend the last asparagus? : clinking : Gizmo: mumbles Nuhh. : Rarity: See, that's not so hard, is it? : Fluttershy: Um... I guess not. : Rarity: Alright then! What else is on your list? : Fluttershy: Let's see... I also need tomatoes. : clinking : Fluttershy: Here you go. : "Roma": throat That'll be two bits. Not one. : Fluttershy: Oh, but last week, it was only one bit. : "Roma": That was then, this is now. : Fluttershy: Oh, okay. I don't wanna argue about it. : Pinkie Pie: What do you think you're doing? : "Roma": Mindin' my own business, maybe you should try it. : Pinkie Pie: Two bits for tomatoes is outrageous. One bit is the right price. : "Roma": I say it's two bits. : Pinkie Pie: One bit. : "Roma": Two bits! : Pinkie Pie: One bit! : "Roma": Two bits! : Pinkie Pie: One bit! : "Roma": Two bits! : Pinkie Pie: Two bits! : "Roma": One bit! : Pinkie Pie: Two bits! : "Roma": One bit! : Pinkie Pie: I insist it's two bits or nothing! : "Roma": One bit and that's my final offer! : Pinkie Pie: Have it your way, one bit it is! : Pinkie Pie and Rarity: giggles : Pinkie Pie: See? Asserting yourself can be fun! : Fluttershy: I guess you're right! : Rarity: So, Fluttershy, do you feel like giving it a try? : Fluttershy: Um... okay. self I need that cherry. Crafty Crate Boy, am I glad you have one cherry left. You see, I'm making this special meal for my bunny Angel. He's a very picky eater, and the recipe calls for a cherry on top. : clinking : Fluttershy: Here you go. : Crafty Crate: So, you say you need this cherry 'very badly'. : Fluttershy: Oh, yes, I'm desperate for it! : Crafty Crate: Then it'll be ten bits! : Fluttershy: Ten?! Oh, hey, mister handsome, I know you wanna do the right thing because you're handsome and strong, and big, handsome, strong guys are always nice to everypony, right? : Crafty Crate: Ten bits for the cherry. : Fluttershy: Ten bits for one cherry's outrageous! I insist on paying you... eleven bits! : Crafty Crate: Eleven bits? : Fluttershy: Umm...I mean, nine bits! : Crafty Crate: Er, now wait a minute. : Fluttershy: Okay, twelve bits, but that's my final offer! : Crafty Crate: I think you're confused. : Fluttershy: It's twelve bits, take it or leave it. : Crafty Crate: Okay, I'll take it! : Pinkie Pie: Don't give him your money! One cherry is not worth twelve bits! : Fluttershy: But... I was only doing what you did. : Rarity: It was a valiant effort, but you should refuse to give him your business and just walk away. : Fluttershy: But... I can't let Angel starve! He won't eat it unless I make it just right! I need that cherry no matter what it costs! : Crafty Crate: In that case, twenty bits! : Fluttershy: Twenty?! Oh, but, I don't have that much! : Crafty Crate: Then why're you wasting my time? : Lemon Hearts: I'll give you two bits for that cherry! : Crafty Crate: Sold! Eh, tough break, kid. Next time, don't be such a doormat. : Willful Lighting Tech: bleats : Fluttershy: Ta-da! Here you go, Angel. Sorry there's no cherry on top, but the rest of it is exactly what you wanted. Angel? sighs Look at me... I really am a doormat. "The incredible Iron Will turns doormats into dynamos. Assertiveness seminar today, hedge maze centre." As Celestia is my witness, I'm never gonna be a pushover again! : chattering : Fluttershy: Oh! Ah! Uh... excuse me! squeaks : kick : thump : starts : Willful Lighting Tech: bleats : Willful Stage Manager: bleats : explode : cheering : Iron Will: kissing Welcome, friends! My name is Iron Will, and today is the first day of your new life! I wanna hear you stomp if you're tired of being a pushover! : stomping and cheering : Iron Will: Stomp if you're tired of being a doormat! : stomping and cheering : Iron Will: Stomp if you wanna pay nothing for this seminar! : stomping and cheering – cheering slows, turns into general confusion, then laughter : Iron Will: That's no joke, friends. Iron Will is so confident that you will be one hundred percent satisfied with Iron Will's assertiveness techniques, that if you are not one hundred percent satisfied, you. Pay. Nothing. But I pity the fool who doubts Iron Will's methods! You don't doubt me, do you? : Meadow Song: Uh-uh, no sir... : Ponies: agreement : Iron Will: That, my friends, is your first lesson. "Don't be shy; look 'em in the eye." : chattering : Iron Will: Now, to demonstrate that Iron Will's techniques will work for anypony, I'm gonna need a volunteer. : Willful Stage Manager: bleats : Willful Lighting Tech: bleats : Iron Will: You in the back row! : Fluttershy: Who, me? : Iron Will: Yes, you! Iron Will wants you onstage! : Fluttershy: gulps Uh, well... : Iron Will: Now! : Fluttershy: whispering Okay. : Iron Will: Whoaa! He's blocking your path. What are you gonna do about it? : Fluttershy: Um, politely walk around him? : Iron Will: No. : Fluttershy: Gingerly tip-toe around him? : Iron Will: No! : Fluttershy: Go back home and try again tomorrow? : Iron Will: No! "When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!" : Fluttershy: Oh! Sorry. : Iron Will: Don't be sorry! Be assertive! "Never apologize when you can criticize." throat why don't you watch where you're going!? Now, you try. : Fluttershy: Uh... next time, get out of the way before... I bump into you, 'cause... I totally won't be sorry when I do! : cha-ching : Iron Will: You see my friends!? If my techniques can work for this shy, little pony, then they can work for anypony! : cheers : Fluttershy: Okay, I feel good. I feel ready to "attack the day", as Iron Will says. : spraying : Mr. Greenhooves: humming : Fluttershy: Excuse me, Mr. Greenhooves, but I-I think you might be over-watering my petunias... : Mr. Greenhooves: chuckles : Fluttershy: ...again. : Mr. Greenhooves: Let the professional handle it. humming : Fluttershy: "Treat me like a pushover, and you'll get the once over." : Mr. Greenhooves: Hm? Hmm... and sputters Well, perhaps that is enough water. : Fluttershy: Thank you. giggle I can't believe it worked! : Cherry Berry: Showpony business is tough. : Sweetie Drops: Go ahead, try one of your jokes out on me. I laugh at everything. : Cherry Berry: Okay, okay, okay. A donkey and a mule are stuck on a desert island... : Fluttershy: throat Excuse me? Would you mind moving your carts so I can pass? : Cherry Berry: Yeah yeah, in a minute, I just wanna finish up this story. And so the donkey says to the mule– : Fluttershy: A-hemmmm, can you move? You're blocking my path. : Cherry Berry: Yeah yeah, in a minute! So the donkey says to the mule... under (Why don't we build a boat to get off this island? laughs) : Fluttershy: "When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!" : Cherry Berry: ...and the mule says– : splat : Cherry Berry: Ugh! Easy does it, lady. We're moving, okay? : Fluttershy: Good! : Pinkie Pie: Who's next please? And what can I get for you today? : Fluttershy: What do you think you're doing?! Didn't you see me? : Shoeshine: Uh, I guess maybe. : Fluttershy: 'Maybe'? "Maybes are for babies!" growling Now go to the back of the line where you belong! : gasp : rewind sound : Pinkie Pie: Heyyy, look at you! : Rarity: Oh, your attitude is so feisty, it's fabulous. : Pinkie Pie: Looks like that monster's workshop really paid off! : Fluttershy: Iron Will's not a monster. He's a minotaur, and a true inspiration. His techniques really work. : Rarity: Well, they've certainly made a difference in the way you carry yourself. You truly are a whole new Fluttershy. : Fluttershy: Yes I am. And new Fluttershy feels pretty stoked about new Fluttershy. : Pinkie Pie: Well, old Pinkie Pie feels really proud of new Fluttershy. Proud as pink punch. Want some? giggles : Fluttershy: "You laugh at me, I wrath at you!" : crash : Fluttershy: Bye, girls. What a day. Taxi! Oh no you don't. "Cut in line, I'll take what's mine!" : sounds : Royal Riff: Aieeeeee! Ow... : Fluttershy: Nopony pushes new Fluttershy around! screams Nopony! : Pinkie Pie: Old Pinkie Pie is not so sure new Fluttershy is such a good idea after all. : Rarity: Old Rarity agrees. : Fluttershy: You got this, new Fluttershy! This day is yours! And nopony's gonna take it away from you! Am I right?! Right! What?! He's delivered the wrong mail, again! : "Mr. Zippy": Oh– : Fluttershy: And new Fluttershy does not want the wrong mail delivered to her cottage. : "Mr. Zippy": Ohh, did I mix 'em up again? Sorry about that. : Fluttershy: "You apologize, I penalize!" : crash : "Mr. Zippy": Oh! : stamp : Fluttershy: bites : cart zooms in and out : Globe Trotter: Excuse me, do you know how to get to the Ponyville tower? : Fluttershy: muffled Sure, you just– gasps : Globe Trotter: Oh, that's a shame. : Fluttershy: growls "You make me lose, I blow my fuse!" : Globe Trotter: Hey! : ringing : Rarity: Fluttershy! What are you doing?! That's no way to behave! : Fluttershy: Didn't you see what he did to new Fluttershy? And he thought new Fluttershy was a pushover! : Rarity: No, sweetie, he didn't. We saw the whole thing. We think that you've taken your assertiveness training a little too far. : Fluttershy: What?! You just want new Fluttershy to be a doormat like old Fluttershy! But old Fluttershy is gone! : Pinkie Pie: New Fluttershy? Old Fluttershy!? : Rarity: What happened to nice Fluttershy? We want that Fluttershy back. : Fluttershy: No, you want wimp Fluttershy. You want pushover Fluttershy. You want do-anything-to-her-and-she-won't-complain Fluttershy! : Pinkie Pie: Nyaaaaah! Too many Fluttershys to keep track of! Make it stop! : Fluttershy: Things getting too complicated for your simple little brain, Pinkie Pie? : Rarity: Now, stop right there! Let's not let things descend into petty insults! : Fluttershy: Why not? I thought 'petty' was what you're all about, Rarity. With your 'petty' concerns about fashion. : Rarity: gasps : Pinkie Pie: Hey, leave her alone! Fashion is her passion! : Fluttershy: Oh, and what are you passionate about? Birthday cake? Party hats? I can't believe that the two most frivolous ponies in Ponyville are trying to tell new Fluttershy how to live her life when they are throwing their own lives away on pointless pursuits that nopony else gives a flying feather about! : Pinkie Pie: crying Looks like nasty Fluttershy is here to stay! : Rarity: crying I cannot believe what that monster Iron Will has done to you! : Pinkie Pie and Rarity: crying : Fluttershy: Iron Will's not a monster, he's a minotaur! growls whimper I'm the monster. : blows : howls : Rarity: clears throat Fluttershy, are you in there? : Pinkie Pie: It's Pinkie Pie and Rarity! : Fluttershy: muffled Go away! Go away before nasty Fluttershy strikes again! : Rarity: Oh, sweetie, we all said things that we regret. : Pinkie Pie: We did? : Rarity: Shh. : Fluttershy: muffled Pinkie's right. I'm the only one to blame. normal But don't worry, I'm never coming out of my house again. Everypony will be a lot safer with me and my mean mouth locked away. : Rarity: muffled Sweetie, normal Pinkie Pie doesn't blame you, nor do I. You just received some bad advice from that Iron Will character. : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! He's the one that made you act super-duper nasty. What I mean is, there are other ways to assert yourself besides yelling at everypony. : Rarity: Yes! muffled You can stand up for yourself without being unpleasant about it. : Fluttershy: I-I'm not sure I can. I'm too far gone. Whenever I try to assert myself, I become a monster. : strikes : Rarity: Oh, sweetie, you're not a monster. : Pinkie Pie: No, but he is. : Iron Will: Iron Will's my name, training ponies is my game. : pause : Rarity: What a darling little catchphrase. : Iron Will: Your friend Fluttershy loved Iron Will's catchphrases. Word on the street is that she doesn't take no guff from nopony! So, Iron Will is here to collect Iron Will's fee. : Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy is in no shape to deal with that creep! : Rarity: gasps I'm sure a big, brave, powerful, and rich monster– I mean, minotaur like you doesn't need that money right away. You can afford to come back later. : Iron Will: Are you kidding? Fluttershy is overdue as it is. Iron Will collects now. : thud : Rarity: Do something! : crunching : Pinkie Pie: We're not even sure Fluttershy is home right now. Uh, she might be off frolicking with some woodland creatures. Uh, why don't you give us some time to track her down for ya? : Iron Will: Iron Will does have some grocery shopping to do. Iron Will will come back this afternoon. : Pinkie Pie: But that's only half a day. We need one full day at least. : Iron Will: Iron Will will delay for half a day and no longer! : Pinkie Pie: A full day! : Iron Will: Half day! : Pinkie Pie: Full day! : Iron Will: Half day! : Pinkie Pie: Half day! : Iron Will: Full day! : Pinkie Pie: We need half a day and no more! : Iron Will: Well, you'll get a full day and no less! : Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie. See you tomorrow. : Iron Will: Wait, what? : Fluttershy: sneezes : Iron Will: Huh, sounds like the search won't be necessary. Iron Will collects now. : Pinkie Pie: But we had an agreement! You gotta come back tomorrow! : Iron Will: "When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!" : Pinkie Pie: screams : splash : Pinkie Pie: spits : Willful Stage Manager: munching : crunch : Iron Will: Your payment is overdue, Fluttershy! knocks : opens : Iron Will: snorts You were nothing but a doormat, and Iron Will turned you into a lean, mean, assertive machine! Now, pay Iron Will what you owe Iron Will! : Fluttershy: Um, no. : Willful Stage Manager: munching : Willful Lighting Tech: bleats : Iron Will: What did you say? : Fluttershy: No. : Iron Will: Ohhh, I'd hate to be you right now, because Iron Will is gonna to rain down a world of hurt unless Iron Will gets his money pronto! snorts : Fluttershy: As I recall, during your workshop you promised one hundred percent satisfaction guaranteed, or you pay nothing. Well, I'm not satisfied. : Iron Will: What do you mean you're not satisfied?! Everypony has always been satisfied! : Fluttershy: Well, I guess I'm the first then. But since I'm not satisfied, I refuse to pay. It's as simple as that. : bleating : Iron Will: Ohh, are you... sure you're not just a little bit satisfied? B-because maybe... we could cut a deal. I-I mean we're both reasonable creatures, aren't we? : Fluttershy: I'm sorry, but no means no. : Iron Will: No means no, huh? Nopony's ever said that to me before. Huh... I gotta remember that one. That's a good catchphrase for my next workshop. : bleating : Pinkie Pie: You were amazing, Fluttershy! You totally stood up to that monster! : Rarity: In fact, you didn't change at all! You were the same old Fluttershy that we've always loved! : Pinkie Pie: The one we missed! : Fluttershy: Don't worry, old Fluttershy's back for good. I'm sorry I took the whole assertiveness thing too far. Friends? : Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Friends. : Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: laughing : Fluttershy: Dear Princess Celestia, : Sometimes it can be hard for a shy pony like me to stand up for myself, and when I first tried it, I didn't like the pony I became. But I've learned that standing up for yourself isn't the same as changing who you are. Now I know how to put my hoof down without being unpleasant or mean. : music : credits